Adventure Mode (Hyrule Warriors)
Adventure Mode (アドベンチャーモード) is a virtual board game experience. The main objective for each map to search for the key to the boss's dungeon and defeat the boss. The modes are battles organized on a 16 x 8 square grid based on the original Zelda game's map. Elemental Fairies can be rescued to remove damaging elemental fields from enemy areas. Secondary objectives awarding a Heart or Gold Skulltula may be present based on the selected player character or the stage. Score an "S" (Japan) or "A" (international) rank on some battle sequences to obtain Heart Containers, Heart Pieces, Weapons, or alternate-color Costumes for that character (these may require being unlocked by an Item Card first). Exclusive battle scenarios, with varied allies and opponents are present. Item Cards These situational commands are available only in this mode. Item Cards= |-|Twilight Items= |-|Termina Items= |-|Open Sea Items= |-|Field Items= Maps Adventure Default map. Players can play it to unlock characters, weapons, heart pieces, and heart containers not found in Legend Mode. Players also need to play this mode to unlock all non-DLC character's Lv. 2 and Lv. 3 weapons that aren't obtained in Legend Mode. Rewards This map is unlocked by completing an illustration piece from defeated Gold Skulltulas. Within it, specific characters and bosses depicted in each puzzle can be fought, making it an ideal area for farming rare materials. Players only have access to the squares tied to illustration pieces they've completed. It is possible to unlock more reward maps via the DLC maps, as they each come with a set of Gold Skulltula, and new puzzle, per map. Completing a non-DLC map unlocks the Zora Tunic for Link while finishing all of them unlocks his Goron Tunic. Master Quest DLC only map that contains bonus 8-bit weapon skins, heart containers, heart pieces, and palette-swapped costumes for all characters available up to this point. Contains the second and third level weapons for Cia, Volga, and Wizzro. Additional rules for this map include: *'Speed Run:' Players must complete the stage in under 15:00. *'No Healing:' Players are unable to use potions or find hearts during battle. Leveling up will not heal players as it usually does. *'No Guarding:' Players will always have their guard broken by all attacks. Dodges still work. *'No Item Attacks:' Players are unable to use their attack items, such as the bombs, during battle. *'Don't Get Hit!:' All allies die to a single attack; players will die if they are hit consecutively twice. Twilight DLC only map that contains additional 8-bit weapon skins, recolor-costumes, heart containers, heart pieces, and Gold Skulltula. Also, defeated enemies drop x2 Materials if they drop any. Map squares enveloped in Twilight will obscure the view of enemies on the battlefield map. The Tears of Light card is required in order to remove them. Other rules that apply to Twilight squares are: *'No Special Attacks:' Defeating enemies will not fill the Special gauge, and no Force Fragments will appear. *'No Focus Spirit:' Magic Jars will not appear, leaving players unable to fill their Magic gauge. *'No Item Attacks:' Players are unable to use attack items like bombs or arrows during battle. Termina DLC only map that contains additional 8-bit weapon skins, masks for characters to wear, heart containers, heart pieces, and Gold Skulltulas. Players are given a limited amount of time to traverse the area, losing one hour for each battle they participate in. When the time counter reaches zero, the moon will fall and reset the entire map to its initial state; Rupees, experience points, loot, and item cards acquired are still kept when this occurs. The counter can only be stopped by finding and defeating the Dark Ruler who is hidden somewhere on the map. Map squares filled with owl statues are immune to the effects of the moon's descent; their protection also extends to other neighboring squares. To activate these statues, players must clear the square they reside in. Certain battles may pit players against third-party forces in a fierce challenge. The competitor with the highest score wins. *'KO-Count Competition:' Compete to earn points by defeating enemies. *'Rupee Competition:' Compete to collect the most Rupees during battle. Stronger enemies carry more Rupees. *'Keep-Taking Competition:' Compete to capture the most keeps. Cooperate with allies to capture as many keeps as possible. Open Sea A new map introduced in Legends, it is based on the overworld of The Wind Waker. Gallery Category:Game Modes